Accidentally In Love
by Ski000Girl
Summary: New Moon. During Edward and Bella's discussion after coming back from Italy, Edward pops the question but instead of getting a straight out answer he has to go through a very resistent Charlie who will do everything in his power to isolate the two lovers.
1. Chapter 1

a/n So this is my first Twilight Fanfic

a/n So this is my first Twilight Fanfic. I've only ever read one other one and that was by accident-I thought it was a Harry Potter one. So I don't really know if this plot has been used to much already or what. Bear with me. I'm usually more into writing HP. So I hope you enjoy and please review after so I know what you guys thought of it. Thanks. Oh and the first few lines are taken out of the book but altered a bit. Enjoy.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"…If you want me to be the one to change you, then you have to meet one condition."

"Condition?" I could feel my breathing getting faster, "What condition?"

"Marry me first."

I was so shocked, that was the last thing I expected to come out of his mouth. Not that I didn't love hearing it, it was just a shock, "Edward, please be serious," I said, "That's not funny," again he did the last thing I thought he would do. He grabbed my hand and knelt down on one knee.

"Bella, I love you like I never thought I could or would. You are the best and worst thing that has ever happened to me and only you know the exact truth behind that. I've made some bad choices over the last year and you don't know how much I regret each and every one of them. I did it all for you, but I can see now that running and hiding was not the answer to our problems. The right thing to do is what I'm doing now. So please, I love you Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

By now I had tears streaming down my face, but I didn't bother to wipe them away.

"I don't have a ring with me now," he took me not answering for a no, "but we can go get one as soon as you want to. Or I can pick it out and surprise you if that's what you'd rather have," he added the last part in a haste.

My mouth was opened to form a reply, the words just hadn't gotten out when the door suddenly flew open. Standing in the doorway was a fuming mad Charlie. I glanced quickly over at Edward, never had he missed noticing that someone was approaching like this before. Why now?

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here you foul piece of trash," Charlie cursed. His face was growing purpler by the second and the vein in his neck was pulsing. If I didn't know him better I would have been scared for my safety, "How did you even get in here. Did Bella let you in?" he turned to me and I shuddred.

Obviously Edward knew something more than I because he in one swift motion stepped between Charlie and myself. Charlie had to look up to look Edward in the eyes and I could tell he did not like that one bit.

"Bella and I were just discussing something and then I'll be gone," Edward said smoothly. Always the calm one was he. I loved him even more if that was even possible.

"Get out of my house before I throw you out. I don't want to see you anywhere near my daughter again. Bella come on," Charlie growled. This time he meant business and Edward stepped aside.

A shocked look registered on Charlie's face. He hadn't been expecting us to give up this easily. Edward roughly grabbed my arm and steered me past Charlie.

"Char…Dad," I begged. The tears had already returned to my eyes and they were no longer tears of joy. I hated to see Charlie hurt, "Please I don't want you to be mad."

"Bella I don't want you to get hurt again. For months you looked like the living dead, you were finally recovering and this…this thing waltz back in like nothing has happened. He left you in the forest Bella, abandoned you. Broke your heart…"

"I know Dad, but we've talked. It was all a big misunderstanding."

"Yeah Chief Swan, I thought Bella wanted me gone so I left and when I found out how much I hurt her, well I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself," Edward tried to reason.

"Bella I still don't want you anywhere near this boy. You hear that son; I don't want you within a hundred feet of my daughter? Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Edward murmured.

"Now out," Charlie roared.

Edward pulled me towards him and we quickly embraced. While we were embracing he whispered something quietly in my ear, so quietly that Charlie would never have been able to hear it even if he strained his ears, "I love you. I'll be back in a few minutes and I expect an answer."

He kissed me with those oh so tender lips and then he was gone and I was left to wallow in my own self pity. It wasn't long before Charlie stormed back up the stairs and barged right back into my room.

"And a good morning to you too," I muttered. It was the wrong thing to say and I knew it even before it left my lips.

"Bella you are forbidden, do you understand FORBIDDEN to see that boy again. I've never seen you like this. What has gotten into you? First you are like a Zombie and then right when I think things are about to improve you fall to pieces again. Since when has it been okay to leave for three days without any clue why you are gone and not even a phone call? I was worried sick. I thought you had been kidnapped; dead!" he stopped but only to catch his breath because he started right back up again, "You are grounded; until you graduate. You go to work, school and then come straight home. No fun stuff, no funny business."

I think he wanted me to protest but I didn't. I knew that nothing would stop Edward and I from being together now.

"Bella you may not see this now but it's for your own good," he replied softer this time, almost caringly, "When somebody's in love they don't always see reason. I should know, your mother and I were like that. I don't want to see you get hurt again. It kills me to see you like you were."

"Okay Dad," I nodded, "I guess I understand. Now can I get some sleep please, I'm absolutely exhausted?"

"No, it's time to get up. You have stuff to do downstairs."

Charlie walked out of the room and I sighed, he wasn't going to let me out of his sight for a very long time. Sure enough when I walked out into the hallway Charlie was standing at the bottom of the staircase leaning against the banister, "Chop, chop get moving."

"Oh Edward," I said softly, for I could sense that he had returned again. That was one comfort, that I didn't have to go through this alone and when night came I could be with him once again."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n so what did you think? Loved it, hated it? Please review and if I get a lot of good feedback the updates will be quicker. Just warning you though, I'm a bit erratic when it comes to updating. Reviews always help though, hint hint!! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been right, Charlie hadn't let me out of his sight all day. He lounged on the couch, watching a ball game and always had one ear open for any hints that I was trying to sneak out. I know this because when I finished doing the 4 days worth of dishes and was walking in to do the laundry he came scurrying in. Once he saw that I was indeed still in the house he would return back to his trusty Mariners vs. Blue Jays.

Charlie only allowed me to go to bed once he was sure I was too exhausted to sneak out. I said goodnight and then sauntered up the stairs. After a quick hot shower I crawled into my cotton pajamas. When I walked into my room I made an extra effort at closing the door, just so Charlie would know I was going to bed.

Edward, magnificent Edward was sitting on the computer chair in the corner. I couldn't help but laugh because he was spinning the chair in circles. Something I had loved to do as a child but always got told off for doing.

"Good evening," I all but whispered.

He put his foot down and instantly the chair stopped spinning and then he stood up perfectly, not a wobble in sight.

"I guess you can't get dizzy?"

"No," he confirmed my speculation.

He held out his hands and I place mine in his. The iciness of his contrasted with the warmth of mine sending a shiver of pleasure up my spine. I pulled him towards me and then down onto my bed.

"Come with me?" he murmured in my ear.

I didn't even hesitate, I don't think I even thought of what to say I just said it, "Yes! Where?"

"I don't know, around."

I could hear the distant sound of the TV downstairs. When I had gone into to say goodnight I had noticed that it was only the 4th inning. Now I don't know much about baseball but I do know that that means that Charlie won't be moving for quite some time.

"Let's go, now!"

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around Edward's waist and my arms around his neck. He smiled at me and his brilliant white teeth sparkled. He pulled me tightly towards him and then before I knew it we were racing across the front yard to the waiting Volvo. Edward being the gentleman that he was placed me down gently and opened the door for me. I slid into the seat, miraculously not injuring myself or wrecking the vehicle in the process. As soon as my door had closed Edward was sitting beside me with the car going.

"Where to?" he asked.

"You decide," I replied, "Just let's get moving before Charlie comes out and sees us sitting here.

He put his foot on the gas and the car shot forward. We flew through town and were on the highway with the trees whipping past so quickly they were only a dark blur. The car screeched to a halt so quickly I was flung forward in my seat. Luckily I had remembered to put my seat belt on or I would have been lying in a bloody heap on the middle of the deserted road. I instinctively reached for my neck which was already starting to hurt.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized quickly, "I should have known…"

"Don't worry it's only a minor bit of whip-lash. Nothing I haven't had before and defiantly not the worst thing that has ever happened," I tried to make him feel better. It worked because his face brightened up and he gave me a slight smile. He reached over and unclipped my seat belt and pulled me towards him. It was a full moon so the interior of the car was lit up. The one side of his face was all in the shadows but the side that was in the light sparkled. If I didn't know him I would have been terrified at the sight of him.

His arms were around me and I sunk into his body, savoring every moment we had together.

"Edward," I said at the exact same time that he said, "Bella."

"You go first," I laughed.

"No you," mocked me.

"That's not funny, now what were you about to say?"

"Well…after what happened this morning I didn't want to take any chances of loosing you again. I now know what I did was wrong, leaving you hanging all that time and I apologize. I want to make it up to you and in doing so I want to spend every moment we have, together. So I'm doing it properly this time, I went and got a ring. Bella Swan will you marry me?"

Even though I kind of figured that was what he was about to ask I still was shocked. Again the waterworks started and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make them stop. Edward pulled me so my face was resting on his muscular chest. I pulled it away and said, "I don't want to get your shirt wet."

"To late for that," he laughed.

I joined in with the laughter until I noticed his hand reaching into his pocket. I sucked in a breath, knowing it was time to make my decision. What was best for my Mom, Charlie and myself physically and probably even Edward, or what was best for my sanity.

Edward opened the box and I gasped.

"Please Bella," he begged.

"Yes Edward, oh my god yes!" I was almost hysterical now. Tears were running down my face but I was also laughing like a crazy lady at the same. To tell you the truth, I couldn't have been happier. By the looks of Edward neither could he.

We snuggled for awhile longer, kissing occasionally until my eyes started to droop. Edward put the car into gear and we rolled away. It was really hard to fall asleep when I finally got to my bed. Firstly I knew that Edward was watching me and secondly, I couldn't stop playing and replaying everything over in my mind. If I died in my sleep, not that I planned on it, I would have been the happiest person in the world.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Please review. Thanks to the people that did. I really love your feed back. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Because I was grounded I wasn't able to see Edward outside of school except at night after Charlie had fallen into a deep slee

Because I was grounded I wasn't able to see Edward outside of school except at night after Charlie had fallen into a deep sleep. Only then would he appear in my room. Edward had given me a beautiful engagement ring that I wore when it was just us around. At the moment that was the only time because at school word would spread like a forest fire that I was wearing a ring on my left hand. In a town the size of Forks that new would reach Charlie in, oh maybe all of 3 minutes. Edward understood and didn't question anything. He knew that if we wanted everything to work out we would have to take it slowly.

We were sitting in my bedroom three nights after Edward had proposed. Edward was leaning with his back to the wall and I was curled up around him. Our hands were together with intertwined fingers. I swiveled on the bed and leaned in hungrily for a kiss. He lightly placed his lips on mine but I wanted something more. I added more pressure but he still didn't respond to the kiss. He sat there almost lifelessly. Hurt I pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Abruptly he pulled out of his slumber and said, "I'm sorry, I've just been really distracted lately. All that is happening is a bit hard on the head."

"I understand," I said and I truly did. I couldn't imagine that it would be easy to have different people's thoughts playing through your brain twenty four hours a day.

We returned to sitting in silence but I wasn't satisfied. I turned on him again and softly asked, "What are we going to do?"

Edward gazed at me and then shook his head, "About what Bella? You have to remember I can't hear your thoughts."

"About the wedding, are we going to go away and get married and then show up and say hey look everyone we got married?" I held up my left hand and showed him my ring.

Even though Edward couldn't hear my thoughts he still knew what I was thinking most of the time, "You want a ceremony don't you?"

I sighed, "What girl doesn't imagine the one day that they get to be a princess?"

"If you really want that, I'm sure we could figure it out."

"Oh Edward it just won't work though. How am I going to tell Charlie that I'm getting married? He hates you and doesn't want me to date you let alone marry you," we fell into silence as we pondered the options. No solution came to me right away and apparently Edward was having know luck either because we just sat there in each other's arms.

"We wait until a week or so before graduation," Edward broke the silence, "you'll be in the kitchen making breakfast and just where the ring. He'll eventually notice it and then you don't have to break the news to him."

"Wonderful idea," I said sarcastically, "He's still going to murder me and because he's the Chief of Police he'll get away with it too."

"Well I don't hear you coming up with any better ideas," Edward teased me, "Besides graduation is a few months away. That will give him enough time to cool off about you disappearing for three days."

Not having any better options I nodded, "Then will we have a ceremony?"

"Sure."

"Just small right? You parents, my family and a few of your friends?"

"Thank you," I whispered as I snuggled up into his cool chest. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and I got cozy. Pretty soon my body heat had warmed his chest and all was well, "You'll change me after that right?"

He hesitated at first, not answer until I looked up at him. Only then did he give a curt nod, "You really need to think that through."

"There's nothing to think. I've made my decision. I love you and I want to spend forever with you."

"I love you too, but there has to be a better way."

"Just tell me that you'll change me. Please," I begged him. How could he go back on his word? Carlisle had promised me that he would change me after graduation but it wouldn't be the same. I guess if Edward refused then I would have no choice. I didn't really want to think about that now.

"Get into bed," Edward hissed.

I scrambled out of his arms and pulled the covers over my head. In my hand was my book and Edward was gone. Thank god for Edward's speed and capability to read minds or I would have been in huge trouble. The door opened and Charlie poked his head in, "Oh you're up," he said awkwardly after a quick scan of the room brought up no hint of a certain vampire, "It's late you know and you have school tomorrow."

"I know, this book is really good and I can't put it down," I said sweetly.

"Well you better soon or you will be a walking zombie tomorrow morning. Goodnight Bella," the door closed with a click and Edward was back at my side, "You should get some sleep," he tried to reason with me, "I'm sorry I always forget about all your human needs. Please go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you in the morning," he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on my lips, "I love you."

"I love you," I whispered.

Edward had moved over to my computer chair and settle in for the next few hours. I knew if I were to sit in a chair for five hours without moving I would not be able to walk the next morning, but to a vampire five hours seemed like only a few seconds.

"Edward?" I asked.

"What," he surfaced from his trance mode.

"Alice can see the future and you can hear thoughts. What talent do you think I might have when I get changed? Or do you think I won't have one?"

He didn't reply for a few minutes and if he was human I would have thought he had fallen asleep. I resolved to ask him again in the morning as I snuggled into the warmth of my duvet.

It was so quite I almost didn't catch it when he finally answered, "You'd be able to get anyone into life threatening situations in a heartbeat."

A chuckle escaped my lips because it was so true. It wasn't the answer I was hoping for but it was better than nothing, "No really, do you think I won't have a talent?"

"No I think you would make a very wonderful nurse."

I was shocked, "How's that possible, I faint at the sight of blood. You remember?"

If he didn't remember I remembered all to well. It seemed like only yesterday he was packing me to the nurse's office after an eventful science class, "Why?"

"You're very understanding an accepting and you always want to do what's best for people."

"But that's not a talent," I protested.

"Fine," he said gruffly, "I think you would make a good nurse because of you ability to deal with people and your skills at trying to keep everything running smoothly and without any problems."

"Thank you," was the last words I murmured before I drifted off to sleep. I didn't believe I would become a nurse, the part I agreed with was me being able to organize everything.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Please review. What do you guys think Bella's talent would be? (I don't know if this is covered at all in Eclipse. I've just started it so I'm sorry if that has been covered in the book. Bear with me) so again please tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone that already has.


	4. Chapter 4

The last few weeks of school flew by and before any of the seniors knew it we were rushing around frantically trying to study

The last few weeks of school flew by and before any of the seniors knew it we were rushing around frantically trying to study for exams and make preparations for leaving home. I was no exception, but on top of the normal graduations highs and lows I also had to deal with my upcoming engagement announcement, wedding and impending 'disappearance,' as Edward had started calling it. I knew as I sat in my truck in the school parking lot for the last day I would spend as a student at Forks High School that I was never going to see any of these people again and I was going to hurt a few in the process. The night before Edward and I had talked for hours when I should have been sleeping and we came to many conclusions. One being what we would tell everyone and how we would get away with it.

"_I can't believe it's the last day of school tomorrow and that the ceremony is the next day," I said wistfully._

_Edward shrugged. To him graduation wasn't anything special. He had already been through the process a half dozen times._

_It seemed at first like I was going to be doing all the talking because Edward seemed to be deep in though. Eventually Edward came back to reality but only with the help of my hand waving impatiently in front of his face, "Hello, any creepy monsters in there?" I joked._

_His eyes darted from side to side and he relaxed his shoulders when he saw that it was only me, "I should probably leave you to finish your studying," he said cautiously._

"_Yeah you should, but that doesn't mean I want you to," I gave him a slight smile, "God knows I'm going to do this again someday."_

_Edward had been inpatient for the last week while I tried to study. Tried being the key word here, let me tell you it's quite difficult to study when you have your unnaturally gorgeous vampire boyfriend hovering over you the whole time. I didn't get much studying done and I regretted instantly when I sat down in my Chem. exam. Who really needed to know how to balance equations though I kept telling myself as I was writing it? Not me defiantly. My life was already laid out in a clear path._

_I stood up from my chair and walked over to my jewelry box. I carefully opened the ornate wooden box that had been my Grandma Swan's. It took a minute of digging through costume jewelry to find the real thing that I had buried at the bottom so Charlie wouldn't accidentally stumble across it. It still dazzled me every time I looked at it, I couldn't believe that anyone in their right mind would spend that much on a piece of metal and a stone. I slipped it onto my finger and as always it fit perfectly. Turning around to show Edward I noticed that the door was open and Edward was gone. Oh no. Even though enough time had passed Charlie still was in no mood to forgive Edward for what he had done to me. _

_I blinked and Edward was at my side again and the door was closed._

"_What was that all about?" I asked._

_He held up my camera in his hand and smirked, "Picture time."_

_After a picture snapping war we settled down to discuss the finer details of our plan. We had already decided that I would wait a week after graduation before we left. We would be married whether in a ceremony or done privately we were still tossing over. We would inform everyone that we were going on our honeymoon and probably wouldn't see them the rest of the summer nor before everyone went away to University. What we really would be doing was spending a couple days together before Edward finally changed me. That was all we had for ideas. We were both drawing a blank when it came to how we were going to let everyone know that we weren't returning. Edward had suggested an accident where we both would 'perish' but I really didn't want to do that to Renée or Charlie. That was a last resort along with just disappearing, never to be heard from again. The final option was no better and that involved me storming away mad and saying I never wanted to see them again and don't ever try to contact me. Each of the ways was horrible and involved Charlie and Renée suffering unnecessary pain. We had held off on deciding which way to go because we both secretly hoping that some other option would mysteriously appear. _

_Before I drifted off to sleep Edward gave me a slow and tender kiss before saying for me to close my eyes because it was quite late-or early-and I need to be completely awake to write my Trig and History Exams._

So there I was sitting in my truck with my pencil case at my side. The school yard was gradually filling with excited people as they welcomed the beginning of summer. When I had no more reasons for sitting in silence in the truck I got out and slammed the door. I walked across the campus to the gym where all the exams were being written. I was led to a seat by an assistant and only then did I scan the crowd. I could see Angela four seats in front of me talking animatedly to Ben who was two rows over. Mike was sitting two seats back and a row over and he started up a conversation. Ever since Edward had agreed to change me I add tried to pull away from my human friends as to not make it as difficult on them when I eventually did disappear. It hadn't been easy but I think I did as good a job as I could have. Mike was an exception, he noticed that I was pulling away and that worried him.

"Excited Bella?" he asked me.

"About writing a Trig Final? Of course I am, I've been looking forward to this my whole life," I replied testily.

He put his hands up in surrender and said, "Sorry, I guess I hit a nerve there."

"Yeah no problem," I muttered just as I saw Edward walk in the gymnasium doors. Stunning as usual the assistant blushed as she led him to his seat 3 rows away. He shot me a dazzling grin and I felt my mood instantly lighten. I returned the grin and added a thumbs up. I even felt good enough to say to Mike, "Hey Newton, good luck."

He grinned at me and nodded, "You to."

No sooner than that was the gym called to order and everyone fell silent. Exam bubble sheets were handed out and almost instantly the sounds of pencils scratching away could be heard.

The last day of high school, what could be better?

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n So what did everyone think. Good, bad? Not much happened I don't think but it was necessary to get where I want to be for the next chapter. Bear with me but please still review. Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

a/n first off forgive me if this seems a bit like the ending to Eclipse

a/n first off forgive me if this seems a bit like the ending to Eclipse. I started writing this story just after I finished reading New Moon and so the ideas I had planned out to write in this story-after reading Eclipse-seem to happen throughout Eclipse. So please bear with me and even better disregard Eclipse. Thanks.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

It was almost warm as I left the gymnasium after my final exam-my final piece of work for High School and I couldn't have been more thrilled. In the parking lot, leaning up against his shiny silver car was Edward. He was absentmindedly staring off into space and I had to call his name twice before he noticed me rushing towards him.

"Hey, how do you think you did?" he asked me.

"A pass I think," I replied.

He let out a long, slow sigh, "Bella, you know you could do so much better than that."

"I know, but really what's the point. Besides I would have studies more if you had of just let me be so I could have some quite time."

He jumped off of the hood of his car and said, "I left you and specifically told you to go study."

"Yeah you did, it's just when you physically leave you never leave my head. I can't stop thinking about you even when I want to."

He shook his head in disgust but still pulled me towards him and gave me a kiss, "Did anyone notice?" he whispered in my ear.

"Notice what?" he didn't have time to answer, nor was it necessary because a group of my fellow seniors came rushing across the parking lot towards us. Mike was at the head of the pack and he looked like he wanted to punch someone out, specifically Edward.

Edward laughed softly in my ear and said, "Good luck, a few of them are out for the kill."

Behind Mike was Tyler, Angela and Jessica as well as a few others that I knew from my classes but weren't friendly with. I involuntarily shuddered and Edward mistook it for me being cold because he gave me his sweater. It was the thought that counted. Behind my classmates I could see Alice running towards us, at a human pace none the less. She raced up to Edwards's side and whispered something frantically into his ear. He nodded in understanding and then turned and studied me intently. He whispered something back to Alice and then she spun and jumped into the passenger seat of the Volvo.

"So Bella," Jessica said, "Do you have something you'd like to tell us?"

"Yeah, care to share with your old friends?" Mike added.

I looked over at Edward and he shot me a sympathetic look. When I shook my head he stared at me blankly. Boy, sometimes I wished he could read my thoughts, because I sure wanted his arms around me right now instead of him sitting back on the hood of the car. Alice had rolled down the car window and was watching everything unfold with an amused expression on her face. She knew exactly what was about to happen and I had a feeling that it could get a little embarrassing on my part.

I figured my best option was to play dumb and so that's what I did, "I don't know what you're talking about," I replied so sweetly it almost made me gag.

"Nice stone," Tyler said, "But are you stupid?"

I closed my eyes and willed myself to be calm. Edward had a scowl on his face but he was not going to come to my rescue, nor was Alice who was quietly laughing.

"No Tyler, if I was stupid it would be your ring on my finger," I snapped.

"Ohhh," everyone mocked him. Alice caught my eye and then she winked. Tyler took a step back into the crowd as he hung his head. Angela stepped forward this time. Instead of looking scared of me like everyone else did, she looked upset. She walked over to me and placed her hand on my arm. I always liked Angela and this was why. She lowered her voice so everyone else couldn't hear what she said, "This is your decision right?" she asked, "He's not forcing you into this, because I really don't want to see you get hurt."

"No I want this," I replied confidently.

"Well don't take this personally but have you ever thought about what you'd be missing out on?" she said gently.

I was truly trying not to think about that. I just had to think of what I'd be missing out on if I didn't go through with this, "Yeah, I have thought it through."

"Okay," she nodded, "Just remember I'm here for you honey," she turned and walked away.

"Angela," I said.

She turned around.

"Thanks," I whispered.

She nodded and then turned to the group of people and said, "Come on guys party's over."

Once everyone was gone I sank onto the hood of the car and let out a long exasperated sigh, "Thanks a lot Alice, you could have warned me," I muttered, "and you as well," I rounded on Edward.

He put his hands up and said, "Hey don't blame this on me."

Knowing by now that news would have reached Charlie about my upcoming wedding I decided to brave the storm and get it over with, "I better get home before Charlie thinks I'm avoiding him. Are you coming?" I asked Edward.

"If you want me to."

"Yeah I do thanks."

Edward tossed Alice his cars keys and she caught them flawlessly. Edward jumped into the passenger seat of my truck and I staggered to the driver's side. Only when we were safely inside the cab and rolling towards home did he finally start talking, "You aren't having second thoughts are you?"

"No of course not," I replied quickly, "I love you and I want to be with you forever."

"Then I'll just assume that you're trembling because you aren't looking forward to telling Charlie that we're engaged.

"Yeah," I muttered under my breath.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. When I pulled the ancient truck into the driveway I wasn't surprised to see Charlie peeking out through the front blinds. As soon as he saw me looking at him he pulled the blinds back into place.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I laughed, "That sounds so cliché."

"Come on, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Well thank you fine gentleman."

Now in front of the truck Edward's hand groped for my own and I linked mine with his. Once he had a hold of my hand he pulled me towards him and I squeezed his hand tightly.

I pushed opened the door and as soon as the door clicked shut Charlie was calling me. We walked into the living room and if Edward wasn't there beside I would have turned and ran, never to return. But I couldn't. Edward let me to the couch and sat me down beside him. Charlie scowled at Edward and glared at me.

"I hear that you have something you'd like to tell me," Charlie edged us into the conversation.

"Yeah," Edward said, "Last night I asked Bella to marry me and she accepted."

I looked at him with a mix of confusion and gratitude in my eyes.

Charlie blew up like I'd never seen him do before, "I was talking to her you…you…Don't you have the courtesy to come and ask me if you can marry my daughter?" he ranted for awhile more and only when he fell silent did Edward speak again.

"Bella and I have talked this through and we both want this."

"You are to young to know what you want," Charlie started another round of venting, "Didn't your mother and I teach you anything you ungrateful child?"

That was all I could take. I jumped to my feet and pulled Edward up in the process, "Charlie accept it or not but I'm marrying Edward. Now if you want to never see me again fine say the word, but if you want me to ever speak to you again then you better take that all back and apologize," I waited but he didn't reply. Taking my queue I turned to Edward and asked, "Do you mind giving me a hand packing my bags?"

"Bella," it was obvious that he never intended for all of this to happen.

"Are you with me or not," I cried.

"Yes, come on."

Thanks to Edward's speed we were lugging two moderately heavy suitcases down the stairs within 5 minutes. Charlie was standing in the doorway with a disappointed look on his face. I didn't know if it was disappointment because of me or because of what he had said. I didn't have to wonder long because as Edward effortlessly carried my suitcases to my truck and I faced Charlie he said, "Bella please, you don't have to leave. We can work this out."

"Maybe we can, but please let me take a little bit of time to figure everything out."

He nodded and the hurt on his face was evident.

"Thanks for everything. I'm sorry this had to happen like this," I sidestepped around him and walked out the door. Edward was waiting in the driver's seat, none the less and tapping the steering wheel absentmindedly.

Once I was safely secured by my seat belt Edward said, "Are you sure this is what you want? You just walked out on your father."

"I know and I feel horrible, but at the same time I also feel like I should have done that awhile ago. I'm finally free," it started as a soft chuckle but ended up as a full belly laugh. Edward looked at me strangely as he drove through the streets of Forks, not knowing if I was crying or laughing.

"I'm okay," I managed to stutter out, "I'm just really relieved."

We arrived at the Cullen's place and as I kind of expected they welcomed me with open arms. Thankfully I had a family that cared for me and a wonderful guy who loved me.

"I love you," I said, when Edward had settled me into his bedroom.

"I love you too," he replied.

"Thanks for all this," I motioned around the large room.

"What's mine is yours, always remember that."

I nodded, "Thanks."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n so what did you guys think? Well I'll say it again, please review and thanks to everyone that has. It means so, so much to me to see all your positive feedback, but if you have some criticism I don't mind hearing that as well. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days passed without Charlie or I making an effort to contact the other

Three days passed without Charlie or I making an effort to contact the other. The Forks High Graduation Ceremony was this afternoon and to say I was dreading it would be an understatement. I knew that if Charlie didn't show up I would hate myself forever but I also knew that if he did show up I was in a bit of a predicament. Should I talk to him or should I ignore him?

Edward had been shooed out of his bedroom by Alice who had rushed in fully made up and looking amazing as soon as daylight broke.

"Alice," I moaned through my sleepy haze. Even half asleep I knew what was about to happen.

"Rise and shine sleepy head, we have a lot to do and not much time to do it in. You know it would be so much better if you didn't need to sleep."

"I've been telling Edward that for awhile now."

My arm felt like it was getting ripped out of its socket as Alice dragged me out from underneath the warm duvet. She plunked me down in a hard, straight backed chair and began her work. In no time because of her amazing speed Alice had finished my make up. As much as I hated to admit it, it actually looked pretty good. I looked pretty good.

"Now what to do with your hair," she muttered under her breath, "Your ends are so split, don't you ever get a hair cut?"

"No," I shrugged, "It's a waste of money."

"Tsk, tsk."

She went to work in silence, her hands moving so fast I couldn't see them. When she had finished she held a mirror up behind me and I gasped, "I didn't know my hair could do that. You're a miracle worker Alice."

"Well I'm glad you like it."

I really did. My hair had been twisted up into a French Twist and it looked so sleek.

"So," she perched herself on the arm of the couch that had been pushed up against the wall to make room for the bed, "When's Edward going to change you?"

"You have a better idea than me. He hasn't told me a thing. It's starting to get on my nerves, what if he gets me married to him and then he refuses to change me?"

"Carlisle would if Edward didn't," Alice said sympathetically, "And about me seeing what happens, I haven't seen a thing. He obviously hasn't decided on anything yet."

"I want Edward to do it. I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't be that much different, it's just there's something special between Edward and I and I want that connection to stay strong."

"Don't fret," Alice sympathized, "And whatever you do, don't cry. Your make up will run and I'll have to start all over again. By the way what are you wearing?"

"I don't know," I grumbled. I had been so preoccupied the last few months that I had completely forgotten to buy anything."

She sighed and ran out of the room. She appeared again with a garment bag which she unzipped, "How did I know this would happen? Well I went and bought you this as a just in case dress."

The dress or should I say gown tumbled out of the bag and I couldn't believe it. It was stunning. Alice helped me into it and zipped the back up for me. I pulled it up because it was strapless and had started to slip down.

"Hmm, that could be a problem," she observed, "Hold on a sec I'll be right back."

She ran back into the room with two puffy round pads, "Here," she unzipped the dress a little bit and then pulled the front of the dress forward and placed the pads inside. After zipping up the back she walked around to my front and stared at me. Before I knew it she had her hands on me and was adjusting my breast, "Oh sorry," she laughed, "I guess I should have asked before I started feeling you up."

"No problem," I said.

She had her hands back on me and adjusted the dress so it made it look like I had cleavage.

"There," she said as she stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"You have no idea how violated I feel," I said seriously.

"Sorry, I kind of forget to ask sometimes because Rosalie and I never hesitate."

I twirled around and marveled at how the dress hugged my hips and legs. The dress was a beautiful teal colour and shimmered as the light hit it. The bosom of it was covered in rhinestones.

"It's gorgeous Alice. Thanks you're a lifesaver."

"Well that's my job. It's just a shame that you have to wear that ugly gown overtop of it.

"Yeah it is. What does your dress look like?"

"Oh I guess it's time to put it on. Do you want to come help?"

"Sure."

Once in Alice's room I saw the dress lying on her bed. It was mint green and a halter. I held it up as Alice stripped down to her underwear. I tried to not look but it was hard not to. Her figure was amazing, her breasts round and plump, as I always wished mine would be. She would need no help to give her amazing cleavage. Alice stepped into the dress and I pulled it up, zipped her in and tied the halter in a bow at the base of her neck.

"Wow," I breathed, "A bit skanky don't you think with that slit going up to you thigh?"

"If you've got it, flaunt it girl."

The slit went so high I was sure that when she moved you would see her underwear. Amazingly you couldn't I observed when she walked to the door.

"You coming?" she turned and asked me, "We need to make an entrance together."

"I'm in."

We walked-well Alice walked, I stumbled-out of the room and down the hallway. At the top of the stairs Alice motioned for me to come stand beside her. I could see Edward talking with Jasper by the large windows. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch and Rosalie and Emmett were sharing the piano bench together.

Edward and Jasper's heads spun around when they heard us coming down the stairs. Alice swung her hips and the dress floated around her feet. My hips started to move along with hers and I was amazed at how natural it felt to flaunt my stuff for my boyfriend-oops fiancé.

Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with his arm extended. He looked very handsome in his tux. I took his hand and he pulled me towards him. His lips caught mine in a kiss and what a kiss it was.

"We better get moving," Carlisle said, "You three don't want to be late."

Alice, Edward and I climbed into the Volvo and everyone else piled into the Mercedes. At the school Esme handed us each our ugly yellow gowns which we reluctantly squirmed into. With a final good luck we went our separate ways. Them in the front gym doors and around the back where a sea of yellow was already gathering.

The ceremony seemed to drag on forever and when they finally called my name and I walked up onto the stage I was surprised to see Charlie standing at the very back of the gym.

I didn't see him through the crowds of parents coming to congratulate their kids, nor did I see him when everyone started to head over to the snack tables that had been set up in the far corner.

Alice ran up to me and squealed, "Are you excited. Come on, everyone's heading out to the gravel pit after the snacks are finished here.. Everyone had begun pulling their gowns off and I was amazed at the new array of colour that filled the gym. Everyone's dresses were so bright.

After all the food had been eaten, parents started to leave. Once all the parents were gone everyone piled into cars and drove out to the gravel pit where the party was supposed to happen.

Once at the gravel pit Alice pulled me aside and said, "Bella, promise me you won't do anything rash tonight."

"What are you seeing Alice?" I asked nervously. I didn't think I had decided on doing anything stupid, but maybe my subconscious had.

"Don't leave the party unless your with someone else Bella. Do you swear?"

"Sure Alice. I'm not one for wandering off in the dark by myself."

Alice snorted and then pulled me towards the large bonfire that was already blazing.

Was I really going to do something stupid tonight? What was it? I couldn't help but think as I watched the party unfold.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n So again I'm going to ask for your opinion. Please review, I really want to know what you think. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Of course I didn't go looking for trouble; it always seems to find me

Of course I didn't go looking for trouble; it always seems to find me. That was the case until tonight. I had been wandering around the bonfire, talking a little but not much. Mostly being a ghost, floating around people but never interacting. Angela pulled me out of my daze by screaming through her drunken stupor, "Bella," she stumbled over to me and almost fell to the ground at my feet. I reached out to brace her but she somehow regained her balance, "You stupid thing, going off and getting married. Are you going to be one of those washed up housewives that has no career or dreams?"

For as drunk as she looked she was managing to string together sentences quite well.

"You know you could do so much better than him. Sure he's good looking but he's also creepy at the same time. You are really going to give up your freedom before you see the rest of the world and all the other guys it has to offer."

My breath caught in my throat and I choked back a sob. I had thought about that, everyday in fact but I always told myself that to leave everything behind was better than not having Edward. I don't know why her saying it made me panic, but that's what I did, "Angela, I have to go. Go get yourself something to eat and some water."

I took off at a run, not knowing or caring where I would end up. It didn't matter to me at that moment. All I knew was that I needed to get away and quickly. I pushed through the trees that fringed the gravel pit and found myself standing on the edge of a long and windy dirt road. The noise from the party was echoing and I couldn't believe how loud it was. It seemed to be louder away from it than it was right in the middle.

Not wanting to head back to the party I started to walk. I knew the way back to town, and I also knew that even if I walked quickly I wouldn't get back for at least twenty minutes. I set off at a steady pace the whole time wishing I had brought my truck. After five minutes of walking I was finally getting in to the stride and I was almost enjoying it. The sky was overcast and so there was little to no light on some parts of the road. My foot landed in a hole and I caught myself before it twisted my ankle.

There was a noise in the bush and with a squeal I set off at a run, finally realizing how stupid it was to leave the party. I couldn't help but wonder why Alice hadn't sent Edward after me, unless she was thinking it was still a vision of what was to come. My body shook in fear, nobody knew where I was. Anything could happen and I was all alone.

My pace sped up as it only can when you have adrenalin pumping through your veins. I hadn't run this fast in a long time, if ever.

The speed allowed me to see the lights of town after 10 minutes instead of 20, not bad for how clumsy and out of shape I usually am. When I slowed to a walk in town I started to think about what I was going to do now. I couldn't go back to the Cullen's, not yet at least. Well I couldn't go inside, I could go and get my truck and then go for a drive.

Spinning around in the opposite direction I started to walk back to the place I was now calling home.

When I reached the house it was aglow with the lights from inside shining through all of the windows. My truck was sitting in the driveway and I jumped into the cab. Knowing how loud the truck was when it started but having no other choice I turned the key in the ignition and cringed. It was so loud it sounded like it could wake the dead.

Thankfully nobody came running out after me, it was sort of strange I had to admit that nobody was stopping me.

The truck bumped down the drive and turned onto the street. Now with my truck where could I go? I drove around town for a little while and then pulled onto the road to La Push. I don't know what made me do it but I knew that this was they way I wanted to go. I made it there in fifteen minutes and drove through the small village to the Black's place. I cut the engine and sat looking at the house cloaked in darkness. Suddenly a calm washed over me. I didn't hear him walk up beside my truck, I only heard a light rap on my window. A squeal escaped my lips and I jumped away from the window. The silhouette of his face was all that I could make out from the lack of light, but it was enough. Hastily I wound down the window and a burst of cool air rushed in alongside with his head.

"What are you doing here Bella?" he demanded.

"I…ah…Okay you want the truth?"

"That would be nice."

"I honestly don't know."

"Cut the crap Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I told you. Well I better be going, it's obvious that it was a mistake coming here," I reached to turn the ignition but he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Man you stink, have you been rolling around with those monsters?"

I don't know what I thought I could accomplish by coming here but it wasn't happening. Maybe the best thing for me was what I had just left behind. There had to be some reason why I kept kicking myself over and over again.

"Goodbye Jacob. I probably won't see you again so take care, of yourself and Billy," before he could react I had the truck started and into gear.

"Bella wait," he ran after my truck.

My foot involuntarily hit the breaks and the truck screeched to a stop. Damn almost a clean break.

"Please don't do it. You can come stay with me, if you don't want to go back to Charlie, but please don't marry Cullen and defiantly don't let him bite you," he was begging with every ounce of effort he had in him. His large eyes stared at me and I had to turn away as to not be captured under their power.

"I needed some time to think and I know I have to go, I've made my decision."

"Bella, you've second guessed yourself once now, who's to say you won't do it again? What if it's too late?"

I needed to get out of there before he saw the tears about to overflow.

"I'm really sorry Jacob."

"Please…I love you, and I think you love me," he shouted it out as a last attempt.

"No Jake, I love you but not like that. I have to go," I shifted the truck back into gear and sped away. I could see him standing in the middle of the road watching me drive away. As soon as I rounded the corner the tears started to fall. I cried all the way back to town. Once I reached the sleeping town I drove over to the highway.

When I could barely see the highway in front of me I figured it best to pull over before I had to be scraped of the pavement. I found a rest stop and pulled into it. As soon as it went quite my head flopped so it was resting up against the window. Having enough common sense I reached over and made sure both doors were locked and only then did I drift off into a restless sleep.

I didn't know where I was going, or if anybody was going to come stop me. What I did know was that I was so confused and I had just pushed Jacob away after all he wanted to do was help. I had told him I'd chosen Edward over him, but that was just an excuse. No I really had no clue what I was going to do now. Maybe to go and meet up with Renee would be the best option. Spend my days on a beach in Florida.

Maybe Edward wasn't the answer to everything. Maybe.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n so our Bella's having a bit of regret? Please review and tell me what you think. You guys were so great at the start sending in all your reviews but they have now dwindled to 1 if in any now. Do you guys not like it?

Okay I have a question.

Do you guys…

Love Jacob and want him and Bella to get together

Love Jacob but as a friend to Bella

Love Edward and want Bella to choose him over Jacob and get it over with and stop with all the angst

My answer is C and I really want to hear what you guys think.


	8. Chapter 8

The noise I woke up to was unpleasant, but all too familiar. Rain was pounding down on the truck in huge streams. Briefly my confused brain pondered over why I had parked my truck under a waterfall, and how I ever got it there. When I eventually pulled out of my post-sleep stupor I came to the realization that it was only rain, a lot of it but still only rain.

As I sat up straighter in the seat my mind wandered back to the past nights events and how I had come to be sitting on the edge of a deserted highway in the middle of who knows where.

In the daylight the reasons that I had ran away and headed off in the direction of Florida seemed absurd. I looked through the rain trying with all my might to pick out a landmark to give me any hint to where I was. I saw nothing except an endless row of trees and puddles. A sigh escaped my lips as I brought my legs up close to my chest; I had never seen this road before. It was defiantly not the one going to Port Angeles. If it wasn't that, then what was it? I desperately tried to pull the memories from last night close but they kept dancing just out of reach. How far had I driven last night? I turned the key in the ignition and with a start realized it must have been a long ways. I had filled up the tank two days before and hadn't driven at all since. Now the needle was resting at an eighth of a tank. Damn.

I wished I had my cell phone. When I had moved up here I cancelled my plan out of Arizona and never started up a new one. I had figured that in such a small town what was the need for a cell phone, it wasn't as if you were going to get kidnapped while walking down the one street in town?

Which way was I supposed to go? Who knew how far it would be to the next town, but I did know it was a long way back to Forks. If I turned back it would be less of a distance for me to either walk or people to come and rescue me. But what if I was only five minutes from the next town and a gas station?

I considered the pros and cons of each and then decided that my best bet was to turn around. I had a pretty good feeling that I was going to have to walk and at least I would know that I was walking towards something. In the other direction I could go for miles and never see any life.

My stomach rumbled and I decided that I better get a move on. I did a quick u-turn and set off in the opposite direction. I drove until I saw the worst possible thing, the road forked. I glanced down at the dashboard and groaned, I had virtually no gas left. If I went to the left I could be going home, but I could also be going the opposite way. Doing the only logical thing I could think off I pulled over to the side of the road and shut the truck off.

The silenced washed over me and felt my eyes sting as tears formed. No, I wouldn't cry, I couldn't. I needed to get myself out of this mess, but how?

As my luck usually was-nonexistent-the weather wasn't getting any better. Now along with the rain there was a strong wind. It howled around and made its way into not so weather proof truck. I shivered and cursed that I had to go get lost when there was going to be a storm.

Was anybody going to come and find me? Were they even looking for me; knew that I was missing? Would they find me at all? A million question forced their way to my attention and I tried but with no avail to push the terror away. Alice and Edward hadn't come after me initially so who was to say that they had even seen me disappear?

To top everything off my stomach gave another loud roar that should have notified my position to people that were miles away. I stuffed my balled up fist into my abdomen willing the hunger to fade. It didn't.

I sat ridged in the seat until my bladder couldn't wait any longer. With an uneasy look out the window at the downpour but with no other option I flung open the door and dashed towards the tree line.

My clothes were dripping as I reached the shelter of the trees. On my dash back to the truck I slipped and skidded across the mudding ground. Great, just great. Soaking wet, dirty and freezing I walked back to the truck slowly this time. What was the need to rush if I was already wet? Hopefully the rain would wash away some of the mud so it didn't dry and harden onto me.

Just as I was about to step out of the trees I heard it, a vehicle. My heart leapt up in anticipation; thank god I was going to get found. I scrambled to the edge of the road and saw that there indeed was a car but it was driving away. How could it? Why didn't I see it pass?

I tipped my head back and felt the rain splash across my muddy face. My eyes were closed but I opened them slightly and saw to my dismay-but not surprise-that the sky had darkened yet again.

I let out a scream of frustration, quite at first but louder as it went on. Only when my throat started to ache did I stop. My only chance to be rescued was thrown away by my incredible need to pee.

Dragging my feet all the way back to the truck I half heartedly climbed back in. Once back inside the dry cab I started to shiver. Dropping my head onto the steering wheel in disappointment I accidentally hit the horn. My reflexes instantly took action and pulled my head away but my brain thought otherwise. Why hadn't I thought of that before of course if anybody was near they would hear the horn? I jammed my palm down on the horn and it let out a long wounded cry. Yes maybe there still was hope.

Nothing happened right away. No prince raced in on a white stallion to save me but I never expected that. Every five minutes after that I would raise my hand and pound for awhile on the horn.

How much longer could this rain go on? I wondered as I honked the horn for what had to be the thousandth time. It looked like I was going to have to walk out of here because nobody was coming, but what were you supposed to do when you were lost? I couldn't remember, were you supposed to stay with the vehicle or supposed to leave to find help? Or maybe leave a trail of bread crumbs behind you so you can be found. Without any bread crumbs that option was completely out now I had to debate over which other one was the best. If I was going to walk would I go left or right at the fork?

"Edward, please," I cried out loud, "Anybody, somebody please come."

I had never been one to like the outdoor and this was exactly why. Hunger ripped through me and I all but squealed when I remembered the granola bar that I had stashed in the glove box. Like a bullet my hands had shot out and pulled open the box. Inside the compartment I shuffled through the insurance papers, a napkin and a pen. There was no granola bar. I slammed my hand down on the dashboard and moaned in pain as it instantly started throbbing. I really needed to get control of myself or I wasn't going to get out of this.

It caught my eye and I jerked my head down, poking out from under the seat was the last thing I expected to see. It was the best news I'd had all day but yet the worst. Could it save me?

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n This is written differently than the other chapters but I personally really like it and I hope you do as well. Usually my stories have a lot of dialogue in them but that's kind of hard to do when a person's by themselves so this is what I settled on to do. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, please, please review. I'll love you forever and I'll even through in some ooey gooey brownies. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

It caught my eye and I jerked my head down, poking out from under the seat was the last thing I expected to see

It caught my eye and I jerked my head down, poking out from under the seat was the last thing I expected to see. It was the best news I'd had all day but yet the worst. Underneath the seat was an old compass. Now usually I'm not good with that sort of thing. Even a compass is to high tech for me and they are hundreds of years old. Maybe though if my life depended on it I would be able to figure something out. If only that damn rain would stop and the sky would clear, then I'd be able to see which way was north. Then it hit me, I didn't need the sky to clear, that was what the compass was for. I almost smacked my head down on the steering wheel as I realized my stupidity.

I thought I was saved until the next road block jumped up in front of me. It didn't matter if I knew which way was north, or even south-frickin'-east, without knowing whether I was north or south of Forks I could start walking in the complete opposite direction. Slumping back in my seat to consider my options I heard the rumbling of my stomach start up again. Whatever I was going to do I needed to decide on quickly.

Amazingly like someone was watching over me the sky began to rise and the rain slowed to a drizzle. Now was my time. Making sure I had the compass in my hand I jumped out of the truck and slammed the door closed. It latched with a quite roar that made me cringe, even out here in the middle of nowhere.

I am not a coordinated person, I probably have the worst coordination of anyone you'll ever meet but I knew I had to get on my way before the rain started again. My feet began to pound on the wet pavement and water soaked through my shoes making it awkward to run. Sooner than I had expected I fell into the pace of running. Surprisingly with nobody around I wasn't that much of a klutz.

I ran until I was exhausted, which after not exercising in a very long time was very quickly. Adrenalin was what I believed kept me going for most of the time. After I recovered from my doubled over position I began to speed walk. At this rate I would make it somewhere, anyway.

The break in the rain was the eye of the storm because the drizzle ceased and the wind started up again, closely followed by loud claps of thunder and an instant wall of rain.

There was nothing I could do about it but just keep on moving.

I really don't know how long I walked but when I saw the glow of a light off in the distant tears welled up in my eyes and I began to run again. It was farther off than I though and when I arrived at the small shack I felt like dying, but I didn't. I noticed beside the shack was a small sign that read, "Park Campground," miraculously when I opened the old wooden door, inside sitting in a faded blue arm chair was a man in his late fifties. Now the tears that had been waiting overflowed and when the man saw me he jumped to his feet.

"Good god, are you okay miss?" he asked in a rush.

"Do you have a phone?" I managed to hiccup out.

"Of course, here I'll go find you a blanket. Whatever happened to you?"

He hurried off through a doorway and moments later returned with a towel and a large woolen blanket. Gratefully I accepted them both and tried off my hair with the towel. Once I had scrubbed the tears away I took the seat that he offered me.

"What happened?" he repeated again, "Are you Isabella Swan."

"Bella," I snapped but when I remembered that this man practically saved my life I said more kindly, "How do you know?"

"You're all over the news. Apparently your friends and family are worried sick about you. What were you doing out here?"

"I don't really remember. What I do remember is getting in my truck and trying to get away, but I wasn't that clear on where I wanted to go. I woke up this morning and realized I was lost and my truck was out of gas. Where am I?"

"Well hon, you ventured into the national park. You're lucky you didn't meet up with some angry wildlife. We've lately been having reports of extremely large bears as well as many dead animals. More than usual."

I shuddered; I knew what both of those were caused by. At the moment I was stuck in the middle of there fight.

The man kindly handed me the phone and I dialed. After only one ring he picked up and said in a rush, "I can't talk now I have to keep this line free incase Bella phones."

"Edward," I cried, "Oh Edward."

"Bella, are you okay? Where are you?" distantly as if he had covered the phone with his hand I could hear him yell, "its Bella," when he came back on I told him where I was and begged him to come and pick me up. I was an absolute wreck because I found myself fighting tears again. Edward promised to be out momentarily and I knew he would. From what that man had said and Edward it seemed that we were only 10 minutes out of Forks. Edward would be here in 5. Edward stayed talking to me as he jumped into his shiny Volvo. I could hear the tires squeal as he tore off.

In 4 minutes I could see the grey car pulling up in front of the building and Edward jumping out. He ran through the rain and I jumped up to meet him halfway. He scooped me up into his arms and I clung to him like a drowning person would a life preserver. In a way I guess I was drowning, with all that water that was pouring from the sky it could very well be the bottom of the ocean.

"Don't ever do that again. What were you thinking?" he croaked.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Where's your truck?"

I pointed off in the direction I had run from, "No gas," I replied simply.

He shook his head and with a grateful thank you to the man he placed me on the passenger seat and he climbed into the driver's. I was asleep before we pulled out onto the road.

When we made it back into town I saw that the school parking lot was full. Everyone was waiting around and when Edward drove up they all jumped up with a second wind. Apparently the whole town had come out to look for me. In the very back, standing beside his Police Cruiser was Charlie. When he saw me wet but safe he pushed his way through the crowd of my eager to hear the story friends. His size and deep voice made this and easy task. Edward helped me out of the vehicle and supported me by placing his hand tightly on my waist. That brief sleep had allowed my exhaustion to hit me full on.

Charlie walked to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Dad," I began but I didn't get to finish because he threw his arms around me and cried, "Oh Bella I thought something terrible had happened to you."

"I'm okay," I said as I awkwardly patted him one handed on the back. Edward was holding my other too tightly to my body for me to be able to move it.

"Come on let's get you into bed," he said, "You're coming home."

I held in my sigh but only just, not again. "Dad all my stuff's at Edward's. It'll be easier."

Edward got what I was hinting at and quickly added, "You are more than welcome to come over with her."

Charlie's face lit up like I had never seen before and he replied, "Oh thank you."

I was helped back into the car by both Charlie and Edward much to my protests out loud, but inner relief.

I don't remember the ride back to the Cullen's, nor do I remember Edward packing me up the stairs much to Charlie's hidden dismay. I only know about it because Alice told me the following day when I finally woke up. Charlie spent the night in the Cullen's spare room and Edward bunked in the den. All in all I decided that as much as the welcome home was nice I could get that just as easily if I went on vacation. There was no need to go get lost again. Besides my body physically and mentally couldn't take it either. Now the only dilemma was how to tell Charlie I could never see him again. Hmmm.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n well what do you guys think she should do? And what do you guys think about this chapter. I haven't been getting as much feed back as I would have liked and I'm kinda disappointed. I do apologize for the wait. It's been the last few weeks of school and whenever I'm on the computer I'm working on my German course so again I apologize. So again please review. Good, bad I really don't care. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Telling your father you're running away to marry the man that he hates would be a horrible conversation over dinner

Telling your father you're running away to marry the man that he hates would be a horrible conversation over dinner. It was a better option though than what I would have to say if I didn't tell him that. My other alternatives were saying I couldn't see him ever again because I was going to have my vampire, yes vampire boyfriend bite me on my own request so I could live for eternity as a monster. No that would not go over well, besides the Volturi would be on me in a heartbeat. My final option, the one that was guaranteed to work but would break my heart to do was what I believed I'd been preparing deep down to do for some time. I had to fake my own death.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"What do you want to do," he asked me kindly, "Or better yet how do you want to?"

"I don't know," I was fighting back the tears, it wasn't easy you know planning your own death.

"Do you want to make history with this or not?" he tried to help me out.

"Just get it over with."

"Okay," he leaned back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. I put my head on his chest and curled the rest of my body around him.

Time passed and neither of us said anything. Both had to much on our minds. Finally Edward said, "Probably something that doesn't have them wondering what happened to you will be best. We don't want them thinking you got lost in the woods or swept away by the ocean currents and they keep looking for you. No we need something that will confirm that you indeed are dead. It'll allow for a shorter healing time for everyone."

"Yeah," I nodded, "That sounds right. So what are we going to do?"

"Carlisle," Edward called.

A few moments later the door opened and Carlisle walked in, "What can I do for you two?" he asked. His expression on his face was uncomfortable. He knew exactly what we were discussing.

"We need you to make it look like Bella came into the hospital but you couldn't save her. A death certificate with a cause of death and word that her body was indeed there? Can you do that?"

"Yeah sure. You don't want her family to continue looking for her then," it wasn't a question, he knew what we wanted, "When do you want it to happen and what's she going to die from?"

"I thought you could figure that out."

"Okay, sure thing."

"And Carlisle," Edward said.

"What?"

"Thanks," I whispered.

He nodded and then walked out the door.

Edward walked over to the window and pulled back the shades, "Wow," he said, "Sun on the fourth of July, I can't remember the last time I saw that."

I had so many questions but only one was the most pressing, "Edward."

"Hmm," he responded without turning away from the window.

"Where will we go to do it?"

"Up north," he replied simply.

"Alaska?"

"Yeah maybe."

I could see he wasn't into the question and answer period so I dropped the rest of my questions and walked over to his side. He was saying goodbye right now and that was what I should be doing. I hadn't lived here long but in a strange way I had grown to love the small and imperfect town of Forks.

"We can never come back?" I asked.

"Not for a long, long time," he said.

I choked up, this really was it. I was going to be a vampire and live for ever at Edward's side.

It was a nice day to say goodbye, the sun was shinning and the fog had lifted. When night fell we wandered downstairs to bid farewell to the rest of the Cullen's. They were staying here for awhile until nobody would get suspicious of anything then they would pack up and come and join up with us. It was a tearful event and one I would have gladly missed. I couldn't get it out of my head that they were packing up everything so I could be with Edward. Esme kept telling me that they would have had to move regardless, they had been here to long and people would start to wonder why they hadn't aged. That did not help my conscience. Carlisle was already at the hospital waiting. With a final wave Edward led me out the door into the still evening.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

_**Forks Daily News**_

_**July 6**_

_It is with great sorrow that we report the passing of a wonderful young woman. Isabella Swan was rushed to the Forks emergency room after suffering a severe reaction to what is believed to be peanut oil. Up until that time she had never known about her apparent allergy. The Doctors and staff at the hospital did their best to save her but she was already to far gone. Isabella who preferred to be called Bella hadn't lived in Forks long. Previously she had resided in Phoenix, Arizona with her Mother (Renee). She moved to Forks to be closer with her Father (Chief Swan). Bella will be sorely missed by her family and friends and some of her friends have taken the hit quite hard. It is alleged that her boyfriend Edward Cullen, son of Doctor Cullen who tried desperately to save Bella's life had to escape from town because it held to many painful memories. The funeral will be held in the Forks Community Hall with Refreshments to follow. At the time of print her family was not willing to comment on this tragedy. Bella's mother and step father flew in yesterday after hearing this terrible news. This is truly an example of how the good die young. Bella Swan you will be missed._

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n So…what do you think? Please review. This is the end of the story. Really how else did you think it could end? Okay calm down I know I could have ended it differently but you know let your imagination run wild, besides you'll have breaking dawn to read.

I'm not promising anything but I may, MAY being the key word do a sequel. The only thing is I have to have a promise of feed and support from people or else I lose interest. So you know the drill, start showing your support now by reviewing. Thank you.


End file.
